Bear
by azrael-nothing
Summary: Porque siempre hay una historia escondida detras de una mascota. Spoiler segunda temporada.


Desde hace algunos años, no recordaba cuantos, tenia que soportar esos humanos tan estúpidos. Ellos habían asaltado al escuadrón con quien vivía, sus amos eran buenas personas. En verdad lamento su perdida pero, no pudo hacer nada eran tantos hombres y él sólo era un cachorro en entrenamiento. Escuchaba que decían cosas, cosas que a sus asustaban dueños y después ese sonido sordo que lastimaba sus sensibles oídos los termino matando. El olor a sangre fresca lo volvía loco, les ladro esperando a que despertaran, ellos no podían morir, no de esa forma.

Aquellos hombres se lo llevaron igual que si fuera un botín de guerra, al principio intento resistirse, morderlos y deshacerlos hasta que no quedara nada, sin embargo ellos eran mucho más grandes que él, lo patearon hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Cuando despertó se encontró en esa gran bodega que seria su refugio al principio se negó a probar alimento. Estaba dispuesto a dejarse morir de hambre. Pasaron los días y él cada vez estaba mas delgado su pelaje castaño comenzó a caerse, se estaba derrumbando.

Los hombres que desconocían otra cosa que no fuese el dinero y las peleas lo llevaron a enfrentarse contra otros perros, pronto perdió el interés por todo. Ahora sólo le quedaba atacar en cuanto lo soltaban, pronto se hizo bueno en destrozar y proteger cosas, objetos sin sentido. Comía un poco más pero no hasta saciarse, siempre estaba enojado y había olvidado quien fue antes de llegar a ese lugar.

Un extraño día todo ese dolor desapareció.

Ellos trajeron a esos dos hombres, uno era pequeño y regordete, al igual que una gran vaca, el otro era delgado y de un tamaño similar. Ladro insistentemente esperando que lo soltaran tenia unas tremendas ganas de morder al más gordo. Un sonido le alerto alguien se acercaba a la guarida de los hombres, pronto sin ninguna presentación llego ese hombre alto e imponente. Intercambio algunas palabras con quien consideraba dirigía esa banda, no resulto bien lo que dijo el hombre porque pronto estuvo de rodillas enfrente de él. De nuevo volvió a hablar ese hombre raro.

Fijo sus ojos cafés en los del hombre, el hombre también sufría y parecía lleno de desesperación, le ladro insistentemente odiaba esa mirada. Sin dejar de verlo el hombre con voz clara y fuerte le hablo en su idioma natal, recordando lo que le enseñaron desde cachorro de inmediato se callo y tomo un posición firme sentándose en el piso. Aquel hombre vio al humano tonto y volvió a ordenarle. Él se coloco en posición de sumisión como era natural ante el alfa. En definitiva ese hombre era quien tenía el poder, en tan sólo unos diez minutos acabo con todos los hombres que se encontraban en la bodega.

Pronto se encontró sólo en la gran bodega, rodeado de cuerpos. ¿Ahora que haría? Un silbido a travesó las paredes hasta llegar a sus oídos, el alfa le llamaba. Sin dudarlo salió corriendo a alcanzar a su nuevo amo, ahora ya no estaba sólo tenia a ese hombre de ojos tristes.

Tuvo que viajar por unos días e inclusive su amo lo había dejado con el hombre gordo, era gracioso y algo tonto pero lo trataba bien. Dos días después regreso su amo por él, su cola se movió de un lado a otro mostrando su alegría.

_Hola! Bear – lo saludo por el nombre que le había dado – ¿me extrañaste?

Bear ladro alegremente. Su amo hablo con quien lo había encargado antes de tomar su correa y llevárselo. En el auto su amo comenzó a hablar, procuro escuchar con atención lo que le decía.

_ Seguro le vas a encantar – comenzó – Finch es una buena persona y tu lo adoraras – Bear en ese momento se pregunto ¿Quién era Finch? Supuso que debía será alguien a quien su amo quería porque sólo bastaba con ver el rostro relajado y tranquilo de su amo al hablar de él, no se comparaba a la desesperación y desesperanza que reflejaba cuando se conocieron.

Su amo se quedo en silencio por unos momentos hundiéndose en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Vio como fruncía el seño molesto ante algún recuerdo desagradable.

_Tu misión de ahora en adelante será cuidar de Finch, cuando yo no este tú tienes que ser su sombra. ¿Entendido Bear? – Él ladro ante la pregunta. El rostro frustrado y compungido de su amo desapareció ante su ladrido, recibiendo como recompensa una grata caricia en su cabeza.

Lo dejo en una gran habitación con muchos libros, todos se veían tan apetitosos pero en especial aquel tomo de cuero oscuro corrió de inmediato a alcanzarlo y en cuanto estuvo en su poder lo mordió con gran ferocidad, se divirtió tanto que ni siquiera noto el pasar del tiempo. El sonido de la reja siendo abierta le indico que su amo había llegado, corrió a su encuentro. A lado de él un hombre de elegante vestir (todavía más que lo que vestía su amo) se paraba mirándolo con cierta aprehensión; al parecer había hecho algo que no debía provocando el desagrado de la nueva persona.

Pronto comprendió que aquel hombre era a quien tenía que proteger. Al principio no entendía porque su amo quería tanto a ese tal Finch, era tan frágil y temeroso. Estaba seguro que no lo toleraba, pero conforme paso el tiempo en la gran biblioteca junto con el hombre noto que éste era bastante agradable casi más que su amo por lo ello se tomó muy en serio eso de protegerlo.

Las caricias y los paseos no le faltaron, en verdad él era tan feliz. En ocasiones cuando su amo lo miraba con calidez movía su cola de un lado a otro esperando recibir una caricia, gesto que no tardaba en brindarle el alfa. Sin embargo, él no era envidioso. Sabía que tenia que compartir el cariño de su amo y no tenia problemas si lo era con su segunda persona favorita. Bear era consciente de que cosas peligrosas pasaban alrededor de sus dueños pero él daría todo de si para cumplir la misión que le encomendaron.


End file.
